Prelude to a Legend
by Jo Slater
Summary: After a long wait, the following chapters of Haldir and Ashk’s family will be written. Here’s the prelude.


Prelude to a Legend

_Summary_: After a long wait, the following chapters of Haldir and Ashk's family will be written. Here's the prelude.

_Date_: May 29, 2006

_Author_: (yours truly!) Jo Slater

_**The Prelude**_

**Galadriel – Lady of Light**

Many eves passed with curious looks cast upon to Warden of Lorien and his family. They were never a quiet group, save in the gravest of moments, and their loyalty to each other was the essence of legend – and of hope.

Three children were born to Haldir O'Lorien and his wife, Ashk; Onduras, Moriana, and Nethin. One was destined to follow his father's guard, another fated to hold a power beyond a simpleton's hope, and yet another who had enough faith for them all.

The children of Haldir grew under the sanction of my trees. They passed their childhood different from others, holding wisdom within them no child should carry. The first and last loves of their lives came and went under the canopy of the Golden Wood. While their lives poured on, eventually so did their fates, and the fates of their parents.

Years had passed, and word of the Warden's woman passed from my forest. Ashk, a mortal among the immortal's haven, became a name of legend. Few believed her to be real – this wife of Haldir – but as the years passed, Ashk's name passed out of the Golden Wood and across the plains of man. Many times came when a strayed Human came to the borders, to the eyes of her husband, only to ask for the voice of the Woman of the Wood.

And Haldir, one among the most noble of his kind, grew in his own right along with those years. Under his watchful gaze, his children climbed in years, and his loyal brothers ventured into their own families. None was ever more wholesome than Haldir O'Lorien when he stood to see his children, or his wife, or his brother rise with honor.

Long did his family stay among my great city in what could be found of peace. Their ventures and trials were worthy, and their loyalty and love were legend…And their end truly was an epic end…

---

**The Following are cut previews from upcoming stories following the lives, and fates, of Haldir and his family. If you're curious, there are at least nine more stories to go into this series I have named only Haldirion for now. Enjoy! **

_**The Preview**_

_Haldir looked out to see his only daughter and two sons sitting as a threesome on the small, crowded bench. Each of their long legs stretched before them and identical, typical smiles plastered upon their faces. _

_--_

_Onduras turned, ducking the sword of his enemy – feeling the cutting wind of it pass over him with a deadly force. _

_--_

"_Uncle Orophin," Ana said softly, a smile pulling across her lips, "Are you going to propose to Litia?" _

_--_

_Ashk walked with her sister under the trees of Caras Galadhon, their growing years slowing their once avid, fast paces of youth. _

_--_

"_I hear of a woman within your trees," said the young man Haldir stared at. His eyes looked so very familiar. A smile stretched over his face, claiming his identity. "And her children, a boy and a girl…Half-breeds, the offspring of Haldir O'Lorien…" Haldir's own smile was slow. The rugged man before him was a boy he once knew…Donovan._

_--_

_Nethin jumped, diving into the water and cutting through the current of the river. _

_--_

_Elrond looked to the March Warden as he approached. Beside him walked the kind woman of his life, Ashk. Their young children stood to the side, the eldest no more than twelve years old. Elrond smiled._

_--_

_The panic in her voice threw his heart into his throat. "He took her, Haldir!" Ashk breathed. "He took Ana!" _

_--_

_The table was quiet, uncommon for the family of Haldir. Onduras cleared his throat, glancing to his father. "I have signed Parchment to join the Guard, Adar." _

_--_

"_Who is that?" he said quietly to his friend. The other Ellon looked up, casting his gaze across the ball to see who his companion stared at. He smiled. "She is Moriana Haldiriel…Stay away from her if you are wise, my friend." And yet, no one ever accused him to be wise, nor subtle. _

_--_

_Ashk's stomach turned, seeing both her sons in their uniforms as they approached the stairs to their home. Where was Haldir?_

_--_

"_I am a messenger of the Lady of Light – Let me pass!" _

_--_

_Ana pulled her twin closer. "Onduras, you must listen to me." _

_He frowned at her. "What is it?" _

"_It's Ada. Stay close to him – Promise me you'll stay close to him." _

_--_

"_Mari's sick, Ashk," Ryn said softly, the cold wind of the borders sweeping by him, "She's dying." _

_--_

"_You tell me where my brother is!" _

_--_

"_Love lingers, Ana. It is not something that will fade in time, if it is true," Ashk said softly. _

_--_

"_She is mortal, you are Elfkind!" Haldir shouted._

_His son spun, glaring at him. "You of all people should not judge me for this, Adar!" _

"_She will be the death of you!"_

"_And what will Ama be to you?...Is love not worth death?" _

"_You are young, you know nothing of love and death."_

"_But I do…" _

_--_

_It was there in the field he spotted her, the wind whipping at the command of her silence. The storm overhead roared and flashed with lightning. He was helpless – too far to save the child – but, no, she needed no saving. He could see that now. The Orcs neared her, his only daughter, and he watched in horror as light as bright as the sun suddenly blasted from her very body. _

_--_

"_Do you understand what I'm telling you?...You're dying." _

_--_

"_Keep it a secret." _

_--_

"_I'm going after them," Onduras whispered. "Right now." _

"_They told us to stay," Nethin whispered back to his brother. _

_--_

"_You are my greatest gift," Haldir whispered, smiling at his wife._

_--_

"_What will happen when Ama dies?" Nethin asked softly, looking at his siblings. "What will happen to Adar?...What will happen to us?" _

_--_

_Ashk lifted her face to the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun and the play of the wind for one final time. _

_--_

"_Ama!"  
--_

"_Ashk!" _

_--_

"_You can't leave me here like this," he pled, the sight to much for his son to bear. Knelt beside the bed of her mother, Onduras saw as his father – his hero of so many years – bowed his head and wept. _

_--_

"_I'm not letting her go," Ana growled, looking up at the moon as it reached high into the sky. "Mortality will not stop our mother from staying here, brother." _

_--_

_The velvet, red curtain fell away revealing the stone image of Ashkalin, daughter of Lucius – Wife of Haldir – Mother to Onduras, Moriana, and Nethin O'Lorien. And there she would remain, their only sight of her for years to come. _

_--_

_He dropped to his knees, a prayer upon his lips as his eyes closed as they never should – shielding tears from the world around him. _

_--_

"_Don't let me go!" _

"_I won't!" _

_--_

"_War is unavoidable," she whispered to him, "You will be here in that time of darkness…And I pray for you, my love." _

_--_

_The quiet night settled on them gently. The warm breeze of summer came and passed, leaving behind a fragrance of flowers. Ashk and Haldir swayed in the swing as their three children played among each other under the watchful and loving eyes of their parents._

_--_

"_You will be reunited…I swear." _

**Haldirion**

Dear Readers,

I'm so very sorry everything has been postponed for SO long. I do hope that I will be able to finish this series by the fall, but we shall see. I hope all of you have been well over the past months! I look forward to hearing from you, and others, once again!

My love!

-Jo

**Projected Date for Installment 1: June 5th**


End file.
